Lady in RED (ENGLISH)
by jitan88
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! After Tall Oaks & Lanshiang incident, Leon got a mission to protect the state committee of anti-bioterrorism's alliance. However, there seems to be an intruder who came and it suspected she was Ada Wong. What was targeted by her? Can Leon completing his missions and capture the spy? How Leon's feelings towards that mysterious woman? please review guys :)
1. Chapter 1 : ORDINARY LIFE

**_Disclaimer: _**Resident Evil, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Helena Harper, Ingrid Hunnigan belongs to Capcom. I do not own anything except my PC and also RE games. Dedicated to all Aeon fans, hehehe.

**_Warning:_**

- **Resident Evil 6 Spoilers **(More or less essentially contains spoilers)

- Aeon story for fans aged 15 and over (not contain harmful elements anyway)

- Forgive any mistakes as a newbie, I also used a little help from online translator because English is not my primary language, hehehe.

- Your review means a big support to me, thank you!

.

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 1: ORDINARY LIFE**

.

.**  
**

_"For the next time you see her ..."_

_For the umpteenth time I looked at it, saw the butterfly symbol that became a typical of her, watching every detail of this tiny thing. Yes, this is one of the tools that she used to keep a chips contain an evidence data of Derek Simmons's crime. An evidence to clear my name and Helena._

_Her compact ..._

**_Ada Wong._**

.

.

* * *

**Washington D.C., December 2013**

It has been several months since it happened. Tall Oaks and Lanshiang tragedy that shook the world, evidence of B.O.W threats that could destroy mankind. After grieving the death of a former president of the United States, as well as my friend, Adam Benford ... American people are now preparing for a new presidential election. I'm not interested in politics, which clearly now D.S.O unit where I work is being frozen for a while. Since the originator of the organization, , also a minister of security Derek Simmons, was dead. I was placed as an security agent for the U.S. government. And the good news, now I'm back to enjoying life. A normal life without being around zombies and monsters.

And unfortunately, all of a sudden my cell phone rang.

"Leon, where are you?"

_Sigh. Hunnigan._

"In my apartment, Hunnigan. Do you realize what time it is? " as I looked it already two o'clock in the morning," Go home ... Your parents worried about you. "

"None of your business, Leon. I still have some work in the office for important meeting. You already know your job? " she asked curtly.

"No information whatsoever ..." I said. I hope not difficult, because I still need this normal days.

"Yes, it was rather sudden. You were assigned to guard the important guests, Leon. They are the responsibility of the U.S. government, several agents have been deployed, including yourself ... "

"…"

"Leon, do you still hear me?"

"Ah ... Uh, yeah Hunnigan. What time do I have to work? "

"At 9 am, Leon ... Well, see you soon... Good night ... " and Hunnigan hung up.

.

.

* * *

_I wish I was strong enough to protect her, or at least to get her out from Racoon City. Why is she protecting me? Why do I have to see her died in my hand? I'm not strong enough to save people ..._

_"I hope you will work with us, ... You have the experience and we will train you to be a reliable agent. For the U.S. government. "_

_Yes. I think this is the only way I can get stronger, but alsi to ensure the safety of Sherry Birkin. I need to improve my ability ... So I won't let bad things happen again like in Racoon City._

_"According to our informant, Albert Wesker is still alive. He worked with a female spy, seems like an Asian women ... they are dangerous. Do you know them, Leon? "_

_"No ..." I said._

_Oh God. She's still alive? _

_._

_._

_.  
_

**_"Long time no see, Leon ..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"ADAAAA!"

I'm awake, trying to catch my breath, wiping my sweat.

Apparently it only a dream, a dream that often comes and makes me feel like a fool. As if I can not escape from the past, when it was already fifteen years since Raccoon City's incident. Many times dreaming of the incident, suffering, regret about that woman.

Ada Wong. Ada Wong.

Again it's Ada Wong ... A woman were I thought to be a victims of Raccoon City, a spy who turned out to help me and gave her life. I saw it, even I hugged her when she breathed her last. For six years I was in training American agency, trying to overcome the feeling of depression that made me give up so many times and wanted to die. My only power to go through all this are Sherry and Claire, who fared the same with me. Also I feel guilty because I had no strong to save people.

_But it turns out that she's still alive. _

Even worse, a woman who I regret for over six years, working with Wesker. One of the demons behind Umbrella Corporation that caused all the bio-terrorism. Umbrella that really made me angry and disgusted. Ada Wong is a professional spy, how stupid I am? But I don't hate her, honestly deep in my heart, I was grateful to see her alive in Spain.

.

There's not much time left after waking up and getting ready. I jogged up to the stairs to my office. "Oh thank God, I'm not too late .." I said, glancing at the clock. When I opened the door, it turned out the agents are already lined up, divided into two rows.

"Agent Kennedy, please join the group to the right of you," from the front Hunnigan gave an order, "... A repeat of what I said before, today, some of an important American and some ministers, are also researchers from other countries come. They will hold talks on the peace plan and control the impact of terrorism, made an alliance for peace. This event is important, all the guests are a priority and they're under the protection of America. "

Hunnigan continued, "The agent is on my right, will be led by Agent Brooke to monitor the area outside the building including the courtyard and security entrance and exit. Instead, Kennedy will lead the agent overseeing the event from inside the building. Report any activity that looks suspicious, always calm with a professional manner. Understood? "

"Yes, ma-am!" Everyone said.

"Good luck, agent …"

And we went into the Conference Center.

.

.

* * *

**ARA Executive Conference Center, Washington**

This place is a relatively new and luxurious. I can smell the scent of wood that adorn the interior side of the wall, each room with an exterior clad in luxurious and elegant impression, with hidden light on it. Guests have started their show since two hours ago. They will hold a break for lunch right at 12 o'clock, and the meeting will continue till 4 pm. After that we still had to escort them to the hotel. I sat in front of the meeting room, only accompanied by a cup of black coffee that was getting cold, and still felt drowsiness. All agents are deployed in several rooms, in every hallway and corner of the building. I was waiting for the report of their position.

"Leon?! I never thought I'd see you here! " Said one woman.

"Helena?" I was shocked. Helena Harper, my partner while we were on a mission in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang.

"You look more 'manicured' from the last time we met at the funeral of Deborah... it looks like you're fine."

"Yea I guess I should thanked to a razor and barber shop?" I chuckled, "What are you doing? I think the Secret Service division is not supposed to be here .. "

Helena sat in front of me.

"I had to accompany one of the guests, she was Mrs. Rosette. We met when I was still working for CIA, she asked me to accompany her because she had a sort of 'can not trust anyone' personality .. But luckily I met you, it feels too tired of waiting. Anyway, good to see you again, Leon! "

"Well, I feel honored. There is a beautiful woman who seems miss me? " I teased.

"Hahaha ... A man who always thinking about the other woman it's not my type, Leon..."

_Ugh. That words really stabbed me._

"Hee ... I don't understand your words," I was evasive.

.

"Have you met again with Ada?" she asked suddenly.

I just shook my head, "Of the hundreds of topic, why ask about her?"

She just chuckled to respond it.

"I guess because it's the side that you want to keep, but can't be covered ..." Helena looked at me, "As I said at that time, you have feelings for her, don't you?"

_My true feelings about Ada Wong?_

"To be honest, it's also a question that I asked myself, Helena."

.

Then because Helena insisted me with some questions, I told her briefly about Ada Wong. Not because I don't want to tell her, but it's because I didn't know much. Of course I didn't mention that she was a spy or working with Wesker, because it will be dangerous.

" A Mysterious lady that caught your attention for fifteen years. Oh God, Leon! You've known her for fifteen years but didn't know herself clearly. Your relationship up to now there is no certainty, even she was a target of the B.S.A.A? Hmm... Oh sorry, I mean now she's not the target anymore, because they think Ada Wong's already dead … " Helena tried to capture the essence of my story," But ... I think you should make a move, or give up altogether against her. I'm even surprised you can last that long! "

"Helena, it's not as easy as you think. I'm not su .. "

"Don't want to believe that you have feelings for her?" Helena interrupted me, "It is clear from what you did, You are sure that she is a part of your life that you can't let go."

_Helena's words pierced me again .. as if she could read my mind._

Our conversation was interrupted by a report from one of the agents in meeting room, already 12 o'clock. It's time for lunch. The guests one by one out of the room to the dining room, with a variety of languages, greet each other or get acquainted with a new colleagues. We turn to the room and checking from behind. The room was quiet when we went in to check on.

"LEON!"

I turn around and paused, saw a blonde woman who I've ever known. Her hair was long and she was wearing a black formal dress with a matching purse, also bring a yellow folder. She smiled broadly and come quickly towards me. My memory was spun, recall the events in Spain, 2004. My first job as an U.S. government security agents. It was already nine years since the last time I saw her.

"Ash ... Ashley?"

.

* * *

"Leon! Oh my goodness, it's been a long time... How are you? " Said Ashley friendly as she extended her hand to shake hands.

"I'm fine, Ashley ... Oh let me introduce you to ..."

" Miss Helena Harper, of course. I heard a lot about you, " cut Ashley and now she goes to Helena," Hello, my name is Ashley Graham. I've read every article about you in the newspaper, about the Tall Oaks also Lanshiang .. you guys are really great! ".

"It is an honor for me, Miss Ashley. How is Mr. Graham? "

"My father? Hahaha, he's healthy ... Still love to play chess and golf as usual, " she said pleasantly," Leon, you seem to have some fate with B.O.W cases, but fortunately you can survive. "

I just smiled.

.

Time actually turn Ashley into a different person, I've never thought a 20-year-old girl who used to cried and searching for my help has now turned into a charismatic women like this.

"You ... have changed, Ashley. I almost didn't recognize you, " I said," in a better way, of course. "

" Thanks. Everyone can change, Leon. Depending on their wishes, in the direction of a good or otherwise. You could say that for nine years I've been thinking a lot, especially after a bad experience in 2004, I wanted to fight for the people to be free from the threat of bio-terrorism. That's why I'm here now .. "she said with a certainty and cheerful tone.

"Wow, that was a glorious vision. Yes yes, Miss Ashley, but we should soon join to the dining room ... You must be hungry. Let I accompany you to go there... " then we walk into the dining room, chatting briefly. Helena got a call from Mrs Rosette so she left us alone. Ashley was busy telling about her participation in government programs this time, she looks very confident and excited about the prospects of this program.

.

.

"Leon, are you married?" Ashley asked suddenly.

I was surprised and I could not help but laugh, and she just looked at me with a puzzled look.

" Hahahaha .. Married? Ah, uh, sorry Ashley ... Not yet, my life is surrounded by monsters or zombies, I can't choose among them. Which is more appropriate for me to marry? "

"Ah, you. But at your age you should start thinking about it, Leon. .. "Ashley said with a laugh," You have a lot of beautiful agents around you, which of course has not turned into a zombie. "

_Yeah, I'm just speechless to hear her advice._

"But your charm is still strong, Leon. You know what? Before I came out of the meeting room, I was talking to one of the participants. She's very pretty, I think I've seen her somewhere ... yaa but I forgot, maybe she's one of my father's agent. Suddenly she wants to meet you. Thanks to her also, I got to know you were in that room. Interested? " she offered.

"Thanks for your offer, Ashley... Okay, now we get to the dining room." I hang her invitation, I'm not interested. I was getting ready to turn around and continue the patrol, but Ashley's hand held me back.

.

She led me into the dining room... The dining room is quite spacious and the tables have been prepared in such a way to form multiple groups. Most of the seats have been filled. The waiter brings the food, offering drinks, or clean the dishes. The guests were enjoying lunch at a specified table, talking and joking each other. Me and Ashley walked around the room, she was looking for someone.

"It's strange, she wasn't here, Leon." Said Ashley.

"We were the last out of the earlier room. Maybe she went to the restroom? Well, it's your chair, Ashley." I said, pointing to one of the empty seats with a signboard read 'Ashley Graham'," Besides, you will meet her again in the meeting room. You have to get your lunch, and I also had to go back on patrol .. Come, sit down."

"Unfortunately, Leon. I intend to introduce her to you .. I think you will suit her. Well, you will met her soon anyway. She was wearing a red shirt and very pretty .. Maybe she is an Asian, huh? "

.

_Those words made my heart beat faster._

_.  
_

* * *

"What's her name, Ashley?"

Ashley was amazed at the change of my attitude.

"Ah.. There is something, Leon? I do not know her name, she ... OH!" She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper,"She left this for you. Maybe she gave her number to get acquainted?"

Red paper.

I unfolded it, and for a moment my vision was dark.

.

.

.

**_"You look handsome as ever, Leon ..."_**

**_XOXO_**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Hello... Greetings! This is my first time writing fanfic, and it was decided I would write about Leon x Ada ... \ (^ _ ^) / * yeaaayyy ~ ~

The setting was taken after RE 6 so a bit much it contains a spoilers ... For the readers who curious but could not play the game, if you watched the cutscene, you would definitely understood. And there are some flashbacks taken a little of the previous RE stories.

The core of this story is actually simple, to emphasize Leon's feelings about his complicated relationship with Ada for fifteen years.

I sincerely apologize about my bad English (included my poor grammar hehehe), I hope you still understood what I've tried to say here. I will wait for your review and comments. See you in the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2 : CHASING YOU

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 2: CHASING YOU**

.

.

* * *

Ashley looked at me with a puzzled look, she called my name. It seems she called many times, because I don't even remember or hear it. For a while I just stare at that red paper, silent without being able to think. Mixed feelings, concerns arose because she wasn't supposed to be here. No, she wasn't allowed to be in this place.

_She was on a mission? _

_Sneak at the meeting? For what? _

_._

"Leon, are you okay?" Ashley yelled a bit, and I came out of my reverie.

"Ah ... I ... ngg, sorry Ashley," I stammered, "There was nothing really. Just remember a few important things. Sorry I have to go now, I'll see ya. "

"Hey .. Wait! There is a problem with it? "

I looked at her and tried to smile, "Not really. She only gave her number. Bon appetite, Ashley ... "

Then I rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Ashley.

.

What should I do? Why she would appear on this meeting? I knew she used to work with Wesker, but according to the B.S.A.A itself, they have confirmed that Albert Wesker has been eliminated. I also can't arbitrarily contact with another agent or Hunnigan, so far no one knows about her existence... Except Chris Redfield, who gave the news that Ada Wong was dead, and he saw it himself. But in fact, once again she's still alive.

_Sigh. Is that woman could die and live again and again?_

_._

* * *

"Hello, Helena? Where are you? "Finally I decided to contact Helena.

The atmosphere is noisy, "Hello? Leon! I can't hear your voice... wait a minute! "and after some pause," Okay then, I'm here. "

"Where are you?"

"Right now ... hmm… in the lobby. Mrs. Rosette want to take her stuff at the operator. Is there anything, Leon? " said Helena.

"I think Ada Wong is here... Helena,"

"HUH?! What? Ada Wong... "

"_Ssstttt_! Helena, don't call her name in a place like this! " I was quickly reminded," You know it's dangerous. "

"Oops, sorry Leon. I was so shocked, then we should call it what? A-D-A are ... hmm, red ... RED? We will call her by the code name Red... " Helena sighed.

_She's really synonymous with the red color._

_._

"Are you sure she's here?"

"Not really. I received a letter from Ashley. She told me about a beautiful Asian woman in a red dress who wanted to meet with me. Then I received a red paper, and after read it ... I think she's really Ad ... ahem, I mean Red, " I said.

"What was in the letter?"

"..."

.

_Should I say it?_

_'That I always look handsome?'_

.

"Ah, silly me ... Forget my question just now, I don't want to hear her love letter," said Helena again. From her tone sounded like she was grimacing laughter.

_Ugh. Women..._

"Hey, don't make fun of me... So, what should we do now?"

Helena was silent, she seems confused also.

"We do not know what the plan is, why she came to this meeting. You'd better try to ask your client during the meeting whether there is a special talk about... Virus maybe? Well, there might be something important. Very important. " I said.

"Well, okay. I'll call you again. Oh yes, you didn't say anything to Hunnigan? "

"Hunnigan can be trusted, but I don't know. I'll think about it later..."and then we ended the phone conversation.

.

.

* * *

I walked into the meeting room, making sure all hallways and doors, hoping there are anomalies that occur. But nothing. I've asked some agents too, but they also didn't see any suspicious thing. I was just in front of the meeting room, also saw one by one of the guests enter the room, why I didn't see her? Was it true that the letter was written by her?

Once again I came to the meeting room, I saw a detailed list of participants. Finding the name of a woman who came from Asia. But unfortunately that list wasn't equipped with a full profiles or photos. Well, it looks like I have to use another way, I should contact that person...

.

"Hunnigan, it's me. Do you have a guest list, detailed with their picture and profile? "

"Agent Kennedy! What happened?" Hunnigan surprised.

"Nothing. Just make sure everything is fine... "

"I have all data about it, but if I send it all to you it will takes time. Do you want to investigate a particular person, Leon? You know, don't keep any secret from us. "

I know Hunnigan be suspicious.

"Please send a guest's photo and profiles who are coming from Asia. I don't keep any secret to you, Hunnigan. I'm not sure either about this one. Trust me, " I assured her.

"I'm sure there is something, but okay. I have entrusted to you Leon, "continued Hunnigan," Guests from Asia ... There were seven people, their data is being send. Any other information that you need? "

"I'll call you if there's a progress. Hunnigan, I want you to keep secret about this from everyone else. I trust you ... "

"You'd better, Leon. Good luck, "said Hunnigan.

.

.

* * *

After receiving data from Hunnigan, there were seven Asian guests coming. Two of these men, and one woman who are old enough. Means the possibility of Ada Wong to use one of four names that are supposed to be present. It also didn't rule out she is using the guest's name from non-Asian countries, but at least four should be checked first. Their names are:

Mrs. Xiao Li (40 years old) from China.

dr. Anna Nishizawa (35 years) of Japan.

Kim Seo Yun (38 years old) from Korea.

Suzy Tse (35 years) of Singapore.

I immediately contacted the agency who in charge of monitoring outside of building, asking to hold any guests who want to get out from this building, especially women.

"What's the matter with you, Kennedy? I couldn't do that without any apparent reason! " Brooke grumbled when I called him.

"Brooke, hear! I'm looking for an Asian, she had to return immediately to the meeting room. She's a woman, there are four in number. If you see one of them, please hold and contact me... Especially a woman who wears red outfit! " I've lied.

"Women in a red outfit? Ooh... I saw her already, Kennedy! Five minutes ago she had returned to the building, she had a little chat with me. That person is very pretty isn't she? "

_Oh, shit. _

_._

* * *

She was already inside the building, and the meeting will begin again in fifteen minutes. Apparently she spent her lunch hour to go. Actually, what happened here? Is she avoiding me, or she's going to meet someone?

_Ada Wong._

What's wrong with her?

Her purpose?

I tried to think but it's so difficult.

_Ada Wong._

_Ada Wong._

Just her name that ringing in my head, it's crazy.

.

.

* * *

Suddenly the phone rang, "Yes, Helena. Did you find something? "

"Leon, I've tried to ask Mrs. Rosette. This meeting is to discuss plans for peace and alliance formation of bio-terrorism countermeasures effects, but there is something interesting. I'm sure Red eyeing it, "Helena lowered her voice," an antivirus sample. "

I was stunned.

"The Japanese government is currently developing an antivirus to combat bio-terrorism. If successful, this is amazing! Maybe it could prevent the spread of plague victims who contracted... The information is less detailed, but here's what I got. How about you? "

"It was... an incredible information ..." I stammered, "Maybe she did come for it."

_She came to steal the sample again? As she did with the G-virus samples and Las Plagas that time?_

"Helena, I looked at the data about guests. There were four guests from Asia that can be suspected, and Agent Brooke seemed already saw Red has entered again into the building five minutes ago. We urgently need to find a sample which she seek and secure it." I said.

"... And catch Red," Helena continued.

"Yes. Sounds interesting. "

.

I sent the four suspected Asian guest's data to Helena, while it was also lunch time was over. Agents reported that they had left the dining room and go back into the meeting room. Helena from the lobby was moving to see me, with Mrs. Rosette. Previously I have also informed the agents to find a fourth person who was suspected... It's time to chasing a target.

Securing a sample which she is seeking. Then look for Red, that woman..

.

.

**_I'll find you, Ada Wong ..._**

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all who've read and write a review!

I'll wait for the reviews it again for this chapter, and hopefully this one is more good than the previous chapter. I will update soon!

See you in the next chapter yaa ^ ^

_-Jitan88-_


	3. Chapter 3 : FADE AWAY

_Red._

_._

_Everytime I saw that color, I'll think about her. Her name can never escape on my mind. _

_Her beauty yet cool, strong but fragile. Smart and unpredictable, mysterious but made me curious. _

_Everything was so complicated without any definite clarity._

-oOo-

.

.

* * *

.

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 3: FADE AWAY**

.

.

Once again I saw the red paper that is deposited on Ashley, looked fixedly on the lip's seal on the right side. Yes, this is her trademark... I think it was really her.

From a distance I saw Helena with her client, Mrs. Rosette, I quickly folded the paper and put it into the right pocket of my pants. Mrs. Rosette was like sixty years old, she has a skinny posture, not tall and slightly stooped. I'm sure she is one of the senior guests who came at this meeting. Apparently she asked something, Helena slightly bent so that her speech was clear. She just smiled and pointed something at me. Pointed at me, I guess.

.

"Madame Rosette, this is the person that I was talking about, Agent Kennedy," said Helena.

I quickly reached out, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rosette. I'm Leon Scott Kennedy. Pleased to meet you. "

"He does look handsome, Helen..." she teased as she shook my hand, "Hello, I'm Rosette."

"I've heard from Helena that this meeting was to discuss the antivirus to combat bioterrorism, is there anyone among guests who bring those samples?" I asked.

Mrs Rosette didn't seem surprised at the question, "Yes."

Me and Helena looked at each other.

"Dr. Anna from Japan who bring an antivirus sample, but I myself haven't seen it. I think it's still experimental and it's not yet perfect, but their behavior seemed to have found the antidote for the world. Sigh..." chirped Mrs. Rosette.

.

_Anna Nishizawa of Japan? She was one of the Asian guests that I suspected!_

"Thank you for your cooperation, ma'am. Your colleagues are waiting inside," I smiled as she walked in the door. Helena followed from behind.

Mrs Rosette looking at Helena before entering the room, "I'll call you after the event, Helen ..."

Helena nodded, smiling.

.

.

* * *

From the end of the corridor I heard an agent approached someone, I can't hear her voice clearly and I only saw her silhouette. She followed by one of my colleague, Agent Ron. He tried to bring that guest to return to the meeting room.

"Miss, you seem misguided. Can I help you?"

_Could it be… Ada?_

Without thinking, I ran and left Helena behind.

"Ron, Watch her!" I said with a louder voice. There may be others surprised by my behavior, but I don't care.

At the end of the corridor I just saw Ron alone.

"Ron... Where is she? "with a little breathlessly.

Ron just pointed to a door marked WOMEN'S TOILET. Helena walked from behind and patted my back, "Hey. Calm down, Leon ..."

Helena entered into the restroom, and later she came out with a woman in yellow outfit...

.

_Ah. She's not Ada._

.

.

"What is this? How can a guest isn't allowed to go to the restroom? " snapped that woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am. This is not like as you think... Ron, could you accompany her returned to the meeting room? I'm sorry I made a fuss." I said.

She was still looking at me with a sneer, as if to see a crazy people that prohibit a guest went to the restroom. But eventually she stopped looking at me, choosing to go with Ron and disappeared around the corner corridor.

"Leon, you'd better be more careful. It's not like the chaos in Tall Oaks. Here, all the circumstances must be controlled, they are protected by America Government, " Helena reminded," After all, who knows about this problem is just me, you, and Hunnigan."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right Helena. Sorry... "

"Well, after you can control your emotions, I guess I have to point this out..."

Helena handed a nametag, I raised my eyebrows, don't understand.

.

I looked a given nametag by Helena, belonging to Mrs. Xiao Li, she is a researcher at one of central laboratory located in China. Her face looks like a forty years old and very oriental. She was also one of the guests who should be present at this meeting.

"Where did you find this?"

"At the toilet, was before that lady out. I took it out of the trash. "

"You mean... Red used Xiao Li's nametag and pretended to be her?" I asked.

"Possibly, Leon..." Helena replied, "I didn't know about Red's job. But let me guess, she is a spy ... and she's not amateurs. Is that true? You know her better, rite? "

I smiled sarcastically, "Now you understand why I called this as a troublesome relationship?"

"A little comment on your type ..." Helena said with a twinkle of the eye, " She's complicated."

_"Bingo!"_

.

.

* * *

We walked to the meeting room again, and suddenly intercepted by two agents, Agent Ron and Diana. They asked me why I was screaming like that to guest when the situation was under control. Because all things must be reported to the central office, they worry if there are some problems occured without their knowledge. They should be responsible if something happens, all of us. I was too confused to explain, obviously I can't tell them if I know about Ada Wong or at least the news that she is here. Other than that, it's isn't the time to discuss while I don't know what to do with her.

Fortunately, Helena Harper... She helped me. She introduced herself and explained that she was in a personal duty to guard his client, Mrs. Rosette. Helena asked for my help to find dr. Anna from Japan, which carry _something important_. She didn't mention about samples antivirus, just calling that stuff is _very important_ and _confidential_. Actually, she wasn't allow to disseminate this information, but she was forced to tell to Agent Ron and Diana. The reason by a Secret Service Agent is great, I thought.

"Agent Kennedy and Helena, we apologize for that question," Ron said, "We will help you as much as possible. Well, I guess you meet the right person here. I was assigned to assist the guests. It was me who accompany dr. Anna to the dining room. I also saw she has entered into the meeting room again. Should we call her? "

"No, just tell me where she is, Ron. I also need to make sure about another guests. "

"Good. Follow me, Kennedy. "

.

Ron opened the door and we entered the room cautiously, afraid to interrupt the conversation. From what I heard, the alliance program will run for another month and they're electing council representatives of each state. Ron patted me on the shoulder, and then he pointed to a woman with black hair and glasses, in a white clothes.

"She is dr. Anna Nishizawa. You see a white suitcase next to her? She always carry it everywhere, she even refused when I want to help bring that thing into the dining room. Maybe there are important items that you are looking for. "Ron said," And look over there, Kennedy. That's Suzy Tse, the representative from Singapore. "

For a moment I looked at Suzy Tse, but she's definitely not Ada Wong. She sat in the front row, has a curled red hair. She was busy talking to a guy next to her. I returned look at dr. Anna, she sat flanked by two men dressed in matching with her, they're all look like a professor or a doctor.

.

"Where is Kim Yun Seo?" I asked.

Ron looked it up in the bleachers but didn't find her. While he was looking, I looked around the room, to make sure about Ada's existence. But, of course she wasn't there.

"Ah, that's her! Kim Yun Seo... Look! She stood on the stage, next to the pulpit, a black-haired woman. Apparently she was elected to the council of representatives from Korea, " Ron pointed to a woman on the stage, and she wasn't the person I was looking for. But at least, my suspicions against four Asian guests wane.

"Ron, where is a woman named Xiao Li from China?" I finally asking about her.

"Who is she?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"She's one of the guests who came also, a representative from China, ah you see this? Helena found her nametag in the restroom," I said, holding up the nametag but didn't give it directly to Ron, "Oh yeah, did you see a woman dressed in red?"

Ron tried to remember, as he looked around the room, "I didn't notice one by one, Kennedy... But as I recall there are some, especially a beautiful one."

"Nah. Where is she? "

"It's about work or personal? You want to meet her?"

"Huh, you know. Both..." I said simply.

"Well, of course I know what you mean, Kennedy," Ron laughed, "But it's strange. She isn't here, is she didn't come back after lunch? Unfortunately I don't know her name. "

_It appears it was her._

_.  
_

* * *

I went out from the meeting room leaving Ron, because he had to watch dr. Anna and her _sacred_ luggage bags. Outside of the room Helena is talking with Agent Diana, and she was pleasantly surprised when I opened the door.

"Leon! Did you get something?" asked Helena.

"Yeah. A rogue guest who disappeared when the meeting took place. "

Suddenly Diana gave me the phone, "I think you should hear this."

.

"Kennedy, this is Hunnigan. You've found a bright spot? I've just got the news, whether bad or good for you ... " Hunnigan spoke again," Mrs. Xiao Li from China certainly didn't attend this event, Leon. She was sick and a report about her cancellation confirmed today, exactly a few minutes ago. "

"That's a good news. You know what? Looks like we have a foreign guest, perhaps another person named Xiao Li? So, should we hold some kind of 'welcome ceremony' for this special guest? "

Hunnigan get my drift.

"Do what you gotta do, Kennedy." She said before hanging up.

.

_Looks like I'll be seeing you, Ada Wong ..._

.

.

* * *

**ARA Executive Conference Center - Two hours before the meeting is over**

After the phone call, Hunnigan giving direct orders to all field agents on duty. There was an uninvited guest came, she used the name Mrs. Xiao Li who supposed was ill in China. Make any effort to catch her, searching in every room, a corridor, every corner of the building. I also ordered some agents to accompany Ron, to protect samples and dr. Anna. Then me and Helena, took the initiative to check the CCTV room which located one floor below the meeting room. The report of the transmissions began bustling, apparently they already start to search the target. This building is quite extensive, but at least the number of our field agents is quite helpful.

Once we had arrived in the CCTV control room, how shocked we were when the door is not locked. It was dark. Absolutely with no guard around. At that time we were already setting up our weapons.

.

"I'll go in first, Helena." I said.

I kicked the door and aimed my gun to a different corners... Looks like this place is empty. Helena who comes later looking for the switch, and the lights lit up. There's no one here. We found all the CCTV cameras in the inactive state. All the previous records have been perfectly wiped clean by someone. From the screen I could see each location that should be recorded, there's numerous. But strangely, none of which shows the location of that woman.

"She's very well trained for this ..." Helena broke the silence.

I nodded without looking at her, just kept watch on the screen. Hoping there's any hint of her existence, even the slightest hint. But it just seemed the agents that conducting searches, back and forth. There is no sign of Ada Wong, anywhere. Nothing.

_Actually where she is?_

_.  
_

My cell phone vibrated again, this time appeared a short message.

I was shocked, and Helena saw it.

.

.

.

**_From : Ada_**

**_"You're worried about me, Leon? _**

**_You worry too much... _**

**_Can't wait to see you, handsome."_**

.

.

My heart was beating very fast now after reading her brief message.

"What is it?" Said Helena.

I didn't answer, just stared her. Confused beyond all words.

.

_She's like making fun of me ..._

_._

"I think that's from Ada?" guessed Helena, "She's got your number, Leon?"

I'm still speechless, just nod.

.

.

* * *

**_Spain, 2004_**

_My first mission after Mr. Graham took a place as a newly President of United States. Mr. Graham, ordered me and two other agents to rescue his kidnapped daughter, who was none other than Ashley. I met again with Ada Wong, in a castle, with a quite 'dramatic' gathering. That is, which makes me believe how stupid I am, blamed myself about her death for six years, while she was still alive and working for Albert Wesker. But, after that she came and wanted to help me by giving me a ride._

_"Need a ride, handsome?"_ she asked then, with her distinctive voice.

_I can't reject her offer. And further along the way, she was silent. She didn't answer anything when I asked. Occasionally I glanced at her, no doubt that I always wanted to see her face. She still looks charming as it exists on my mind. And finally, I've made a decision._

_"Ada, this is my number. I wish I could help you if something goes wrong," I handed her a slip of paper while she was driving._

_"Oh. Mr. benevolent helper. You didn't change at all, Leon..." she said sarcastically, but accepted it. From there she got my number, and it turns out the current effort was not in vain._

.

.

* * *

"LEON, do you hear me?!"

My mind was back in the CCTV room, staring at Helena awkwardly.

"Ah?! Oh God. Y ... Yes. I hear you, Helena. "

"What did she say? And it turns out you also have her number, really confusing. "

"She knows we're looking for her, and... Yes I have her number, but it isn't important and doesn't need to explain..."

Helena shrugged, "I wasn't interested also. It's obvious you are connected with her. "

"Sometimes," I replied, "So what should we do now? Waiting from the CCTV room? "

.

I threw a slight glance at the screen again, running out of ideas how to find her. Then I saw in a flash, a silhouette emerges from the screen C-17. Helena also saw it, apparently the target's location has been found! The C-17's screen was installed in the park that leads into the parking area. Although it's only a silhouette and we didn't see it again, maybe it was her.

.

"Attention to all agents! Kennedy's here, please report who's closest to the location of the park near the parking lot?" I immediately call others through the transmission.

"Brooke's here, Kennedy! Did you find her? "

"Yes, it seems she passed fro..."

"I SEE HER! Attention! The target was found at sector C, near the park! NEED A BACKUP IMMEDIATELY! "Brooke yelled as he gave the command. His voice were shaking, he is running to catch her.

"CATCH HER! SECTOR C!" Brooke gave the command again.

He was alone.

"How far are we from the location, Helena?" I asked.

"Only one floor below us, the park is located in the east lobby. Go after her, Leon... I'll secure the sample from that Japanese scientists."

.

.

* * *

Without thinking, I ran down to chase her by an emergency stairs, Helena didn't participate. She rushed into the meeting room to secure dr. Anna also her bag. My breath was hunting when I got to the lobby, but I kept running into the park. The operator stood, seems confused and scared when all the agent ran in droves to the park.

.

I'm getting near to the location, Sector C.

"Brooke, where are you?" I asked through the transmission, "BROOKE!"

"Agent Steve's here, attention to medical team! Agent Brooke was hurt! Send medical help immediately! Sector C, at the parking lot across from the park. Once again I've reported..." from the transmission Steve tried to contact the medical team.

Brooke failed to catch her.

I arrived at the park, saw him lying on the ground. Agent Steve was busy giving their location through the transmission for the medical team. Brooke coughing, Steve helped him to sit but he can't.

"Brooke! What happened? "I asked breathlessly.

"She was ... a pro," He grimaced in pain clutching his ribs, "I was defeated, there seems to be some broken bones, uggh... I'm sorry, Kennedy."

_._

_We failed…_

_Shit._

.

.

"She got away? Which way?"

Brooke pointed a highway, "She's... gone. Leon... We... failed. You're a little late... I'm sorry, she's... too strong. "

Medical aid came and Brooke was rushed to the hospital, I patted his shoulder before he was appointed, "Don't worry, Brooke. Your safety is more important. "

Brooke was appointed to the Ambulance and now they have left the park. When I glanced at the clock, it's already four o'clock. Everything is finished, now it's time for the guests to go home. I went back into the building, pressing the elevator's button and go into the meeting room. I have to see dr. Anna, the scientists from Japan. Although vague, I guess Ada failed to get that antivirus sample...

That's what I thought to entertain myself.

But I realized it was just a consolation for a while.

.

.

**_Once again she have to run away from me ..._**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

END OF CHAPTER 3! Fyuuh….

Thank you once again for all readers. Forgive all the lack of words and grammar, hehehe. How your opinions about this chapter? I hope you will continue to read and follow this story...

I kept waiting for a review, follow, critique, or ideas... Your review means a BIG support to me :)

Thank you very much!

See you in the next chapter :D

**-Jitan88-**


	4. Chapter 4 : HEART TO HEART

_Ada Wong?_

_"She's a part of me I can't let go ..."_

-oOo-

.

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 4: HEART TO HEART**

.

.

Helena was in front of the meeting room with dr. Anna Nishizawa and two Japanese men that flanking her. They all sat opposite. The white suitcase was in the lap of dr. Anna, while she looked at me with a wondering gaze. Helena stood up and introduced me to the three of them. She also heard that we failed to capture Red. Mrs. Rosette reportedly already went home, agent Diana who accompany her to meet the driver because Helena had to be together with those scientists from Japan.

"Sorry to bother all of you," I said, "I've got the information that your company is developing some kind of antivirus to combat the bio-terrorism?"

They looked confused.

"Sorry I'm presumptuous, but do you understand what I said just now?" I asked again to make sure whether they could speak English. All three nodded.

"Mr. Kennedy, I'm dr. Kato from Tokyo - Japan. How do you know that we're developing it?" Said one of the men besides dr. Anna.

"Informants. We've got the information that your sample is being targeted by someone. Unfortunately we failed to catch them. "

Again they looked at each other.

"I think you are misinformed," finally dr. Anna spoke, "We didn't bring any samples."

Helena and I were wondering, "What?"

.

"Yes. We indeed are developing an antiviral that is expected to prevent the impact of bio-terrorist which is... Terrible. But we didn't bring anything, there's no point in bringing the sample that still can't be called perfect. The three of us came from Japan only as a representative to discuss about the alliance program, Mr. Kennedy." Dr. Anna explained.

"So what's in the white suitcase?" asked Helena.

They opened it, only a form of research data that unintelligible by me.

"This is a research data from a several case studies of our experiments, but it's useless even if they steal it. Actually, not many people know we are working on this project. Are your informant are also a researcher?"

"She is Mrs. Rosette Taylor. Do you know her?" Helena finally admitted.

"Hahahaha, apparently she's ..." suddenly another man beside dr. Anna spoke, "You've got totally a wrong information! You're supposed to keep eye on her, not us."

.

_Instantly his words gives me the creeps. What does it mean?_

_.  
_

"Rosette's company that brought an important data. It contained all details about the alliance program, including preventive measures and some of the lab that developed the antivirus. It seems like it's more useful than the contents of our suitcase... " the man said again," So this misunderstanding is over, Sir? Are we allowed to go home?"

Helena stood up and immediately tried to contact her client. While I invite the Japanese guests to go home, they go down accompanied by Ron.

.

.

* * *

"Helen! Finally, you called me..." Rosette's voices sound cheerful on the phone.

"Madame Rosette, where are you now? Everything's okay? "Helena sounded panicked. Her voice trembled like as she looked for her sister, Deborah Harper.

"In the car with the driver, Helen... On our way to the hotel, what's wrong? Are you okay, Helen?"

"Ah, y…yes I'm fine. Ma'am, do you carry an important data in your bag, right? You have to be very careful because..."

Helena's speech was interrupted by the sound of the brakes.

.

.

**DOORRR!**

**.  
**

Gunshots stop everything.

_The situation becomes uncontrollable._

Furthermore, the sound of tires screeching and the car lost it control, we just heard a shout from Mrs Rosette and ends with a silence. No more noise from the phone. Helena increasingly frantic and hysterical call her client's behalf.

"Madame Rosette! Do you hear me? HELLO! PLEASE ANSWER ME!?" She was desperate.

"LEON! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" her tears now irresistible. While she called Rosette's name - who didn't respond anything, I already connected with Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan. Everything becomes worse. A guest seemed shot, she's Rosette Taylor, which should be protected by agent Helena Harper. I want you to send any help to there soon! You can trace her location right? She used the same car which she used this morning."

Hunnigan seem very surprised, but immediately check the data on the computer, "WHAT? But, ah wait a minute… Okay! I found her location, Leon! I will send a help there as soon as possible..."

.

Helena sat stiff and sobbed, her face pale... She was very surprised.

"Leon, I should have to guard her..."

I embrace Helena, trying to comfort her, "It's not your fault, Helena..."

_I'm seeing Helena as myself fifteen years ago after the Raccoon City's incidents. Destroyed. Guilty. Hurt. Felt deserved to die because we can't protect someone that important._

_._

_._

* * *

Twenty minutes later the news from Hunnigan surprised all of us. The car was shot by a sniper, through the glass and killed the driver instantly. The car gets out of control and eventually hit a road divider. The suitcase containing a valuable data were also lost. The data was lost with Rosette Taylor. Yes. She was also didn't found at the scene or at some searched locations. Not listed in any hospital. Helena can't imagine this situation.

"What happened here, Leon?" She asked.

I just stared at her, "I don't have any idea... But there's a possibility that Mrs Rosette got away, or she was abducted. If you were in that car, maybe you're the one who got shot."

"Maybe Red did it? You know, she's a pro..."

_I don't know. But I don't think she is._

"I guess not. But I can't say anything about it ..."

.

.

* * *

After reporting all the events in the central office, eventually about eleven o'clock I went back to my apartment. Today is quite tiring, Agent Brooke suffered multiple fractures and had to be hospitalized. But he was quite happy because a lot of beautiful nuns who cared for him. Helena also has improved, she didn't blame herself after all these events. After the meeting we had a drink with other work colleagues, but I decided to go home first. I was tired, just wanted to lie down and forget everything. There is a feeling of regret that wouldn't go away. Sense of vacant that won't reduce even when I was drinking and intend to throw it away.

_._

_Again, I lost her... Ada Wong._

_.  
_

I opened my apartment's door, turn on the light, the lamp's switch is located on the left. The apartments provided by this office is not extensive, but quite convenient if live alone. I took off my shoes, open a vest and put my holster of weapon on the couch. It should be placed in my room, but I'll take care of it later. Then I walked to the table and took a bread that I prepare as an emergency weapon when hungry in the middle of the night. I've remember, I had not eaten anything since lunch, that's why I feels very hungry. I checked the fridge, but there was nothing unless a beer cans. Still, I took and drank it.

After ate, I walked into my room to change clothes. My shirt was covered in sweat, I took it off and threw that shirt into the laundry bag. A lot of dirty clothes are piling up. Well, it seems tomorrow I have to call the laundry service. My room was dark but I was too memorized this place, no trouble opening the wardrobe, look for a clothes that are comfortable to wear to bed after a shower.

.

.

.

**_"You look so sexy, handsome ..."_**

**_._**

I'm shocked... Involuntarily I squeezed an empty beer cans.

_Looks like I'm dreaming? Or hallucinating to hear her voice?_

My hand reached for the switch and turn on the room lights. I saw a woman sat in the corner of the bed, folding her one leg. Her short black hair, she was wearing a red shirt with black skirt, and her shoes... _Yeah._ It's definitely, a high heels.

_Am I dreaming? _

_Ada Wong was in my bedroom?_

_.  
_

"Am I drunk?" I asked myself.

She was even a chuckle.

"Leon... I've already told you, that we'll meet soon. You were so surprised to see me? So cute... "

_Looks like this is not a dream. Well, I don't care anymore._

Her seeming with a beautiful yet seductive smile, her piercing gaze, and it was watching me from a head to toe. Saw me without clothes on, exactly. As soon as I realized, I immediately dressed.

"I thought I could look at your body a little bit longer?" she teased.

I just can't stop stare at her.

"Why are you here... Ada..." I asked.

"It's like seeing a ghost, eh?"

.

_Huh. She was too 'attractive' when compared to a ghost._

_.  
_

"That doesn't answer my question..."

"All right, handsome. Why am I here? Easy, I want to see you..." she stood while looking at me,"How? I asked Agent Brooke. He was delighted when I asked where the agents lived... In a hope I would meet him and do 'a fun things' together, maybe? Finding your apartment? It was easier for me, Leon. "

I grinned, "You break that man's bones before fleeing."

"Better than kill him, rite?"

.

"What are you doing in ARA's building? Did you shoot the driver?" I kept asking.

"My job requires me there, Leon. Shoot the driver? I don't understand... "

"ROSETTE TAYLOR, Ada ... We didn't find her on the location, but our driver were shot."

Ada looks a little surprised, but she could hide it very well.

"Really? But I think you already knew, wasting a bullet it's not my style."

She start walking towards me, made my heart beat faster. It seems she was also aware of it, then she thrust her face toward me, now I hold my breath because of tension. She smiled, "Calm down, I don't mean to come as an angel of death."

.

.

* * *

"Rosette... She's pretty dangerous." Ada Wong talk as she walked toward the dining room and opened the refrigerator, just find a beer cans. "Hmm... that drink isn't good for you, Leon..."

"You want me to provide a hot Chinese tea for a _special guest_?"

She smiled sarcastically, "Don't bother it. I'm going to go."

"Ada, please answer my question. I heard you were behind the Neo-Umbrella. What does this mean? The B.S.A.A was after you and they've watched you were dead. Actually, what are you?"

"It's complicated, Leon. The less you know, the better..." She threw her views to the outside. From the dining room there is a door leading to the veranda with a large window. My favorite place when brooding, watching the lights of the city from a height.

"But maybe it's good if they thought I was dead."

_._

_The words sounded so cold and piercing._

"Surely there are people who don't expect you to die or play dead," I replied, "Never mind. But I thought you weren't bound by anyone because Wesker was dead..."

"I was never attached to anyone, including Wesker, Leon... There are many things that you don't need to know, it will endanger your life."

"And you still do it even though you know it's so dangerous?! Actually what's your purpose, Ada? Your work is a really complicated... What do you seek? "

Ada Wong sat at the chair and didn't say anything.

I kept waiting for a respond, and she's aware of it.

.

"Leon... I'll tell you one simple thing that you can understand about my job..." finally she spoke, and I listened to her carefully.

"Think of the world as a white paper, it's clean. Then people filled it with a various kind of writings. A strong one is holding a thick ink, while the weak must be thinner. How about me? My job is… I have to add - or subtract a content of their writings. Maybe it could be a good thing, but it's possible also to be bad. It's all depend on your point of view, my role, and also THEM. The people who don't want to hassle and getting their hands dirty with ink."

.

_I saw a glimpse of a dreamy gaze._

_Looks so fragile._

.

Without her awareness I was sitting in front of her, and held her hand. Trying to tell her to stop... But I know I can't. I just hope she knows that I care about her. She is aware from a reverie and looked at me. We stare at each other, without confrontation, without someone pointing a gun or run away. Feels so peaceful.

At that moment, I understood. I could leave and start a new life with another woman... Probably with a harmless one, and she will never aimed her gun at me. But, I will always trick her... I really can't forget about 'some part of me I can't let go' though I've tried to run or pretend to not care.

_Because every time I saw a red color, I would have thought about this woman, Ada Wong. _

_Who was still looking at me with a smile._

_._

"I don't understand what kind of relationship that we're living right now. But frankly, I'm glad to see you, Ada Wong..." it was all that I could say.

.

.

* * *

Ada seemed to realize something and slightly removed her hands from me.

"I have to go now..."

I stood up and tried to stop her, I don't want to be separated in time so soon, "Not now. At least wait a few minutes, you hear footsteps outside? It was the agents who had come home after drink, a less safe if you go now..."

"I don't intend to get out through the door, Leon." Ada seemed to not care.

.

She issued a grapple gun from her holster and walk onto the porch. I move faster, maybe this time I have to thank my instincts. My left hand pulled her hand away until the grapple gun fell to the porch floor.

While my left hand gripping her hand, my right hand grabbed her waist. Ada was shocked and tried to move, but I hold it. Finally after a few seconds we were in such a rigid position, I have removed my grip on her hand. Then with a both hands, hugging her. Ada is still standing stiffly, as if startled.

.

.

**"You don't understand what I said, huh? I want you to stay with me, at least for longer... Ada Wong." I said.**

**.  
**

Then I felt her hand that was stiff already on my back, and she hugged me. She put her head lean on me. I didn't see her face, but I would like to imagine that she was smiling. It was so warm, spread throughout my body. Comfortable. For a moment I forgot all the questions and anxieties about her.

_It feels like loss of memory, or maybe this is just a beautiful dream..._

We stopped hugging tightly and stared at each other again. She's... Very beautiful, I don't want to let her go. But I knew it was an impossible thing. I was only able to smile, looking at her face.

"You sure don't want to kiss me, Leon?" she teased as she kept looking at me.

I chuckled, "Hmm... Were you flirting with me? You want to continue about 'that night'? You know what? If I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself. You have to go soon and I... "

"Ssstt... Shut up. You talk too much," she stop me and kissed me.

With one touch of her lips, I couldn't resist even trying to control myself... I kissed back, we were kissing each other. Uniting the feeling, and get rid of all fears, God knows how long. Who cares anyway?

_.  
_

_Oh God. I did have feelings for her, I always tried to deny it ..._

_Maybe she feels the same? We were... Bound by the thread of a fate._

_._

_._

* * *

I took something out of my desk drawer and gave two things to Ada. Which one is the make-up compact that holds the chip contains an evidence of Derek Simmons's crime, another one is a gift from a little girl named Ling who can 'see' the special relationship between me and Ada Wong. She said that we were connected by a red thread of fate, and it could be released if one of us dies. Then Ling gave me a keychain shaped cheongsam _(note: traditional costume in China)_ in red, it was expected for brings a good luck.

"You take care of this compact very well," she commented when I return her compact.

"_Yeah_. I want to try it many times but I tried to hold myself." I joked.

Then she looked at it, "Cheongsam keychain? What is this?"

"A gift for you," I said, "Before we met in the Eastern Slav Republic, I got it from a kid at the airport. She said this is for a good luck."

"So cute... Do you believe in prophecy?"

"Not. But I guess it doesn't bad either, after all, it suits you. So guard it well. I want you to stay safe, Ada. "

Ada Wong looked at me and smiled.

"You should worry about yourself," she issued a grapple gun and fired it into the roof, "Thank you, for this cute gift. See you again, Leon..."

Then Ada Wong is gone from my sight, leaving me alone.

.

.

_Moments of our togetherness was really short, but I'm pretty happy about it. Our relationship can't be defined, but I think we can feel each other's feelings. _

_About the amulet itself ... According to the little astrologer, we are bound by a common thread of 'destiny' that can only be released if one of us dies._

_But I think…_

_No need to remove that red thread as long as we can put it together._

.

.

.

**_Ada Wong, the Lady in RED ..._**

**_I'm looking forward when the thread of destiny brought us to be together again_**_._

_._

_._

**+ + + END OF CHAPTER 4 + + +**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeaayyy! Finally I finish this story! Next will be an Epilogue part, please wait about that, hahahaha.

About this chapter:

The most difficult part is to describe Ada Wong's job in a simple form, of course it's merely from an ideas of me myself... xD

Thank you for all readers, your review about this story was very helpful for judging this story from another point of view. I will wait for your review about this chapter also!

Okay then… I'll see you in the epilogue :)

**= Jitan88 =**


	5. Chapter 5 : EPILOGUE

_ I just got word that the BSAA took down Wesker. I can't say that I'm saddened by this, but he was a large part of my plans while we were partners. I feel almost a slight emptiness inside. _

_He had a very large impact on many, and held the reins on bioterrorism. I'm interested to see how this changes things, but for now, I need to keep my eye on Simmons and his organization, The Family. _

_No matter what happens, I will never lose sight of my ultimate goal._

**_(Ada Wong Resident Evil-files)_**

.

.

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**Epilogue**

.

.

"It's been two days since the convening of meetings of Peace and Establishment of Anti Bio-Terrorism, a guest named Rosette Taylor was missing with an important data contains all the results of the meeting. Her car was shot at 16.30 local time by a sniper, killed the driver and as result the car hit the road divider. Until now whereabouts about Mrs Rosette is unknown... "

The information that circulating in the mass media about Rosette Taylor and a loss of critical data for alliance program. She can't be found in her house, not registered in the hotel or hospital. According to the government office where she worked, Mrs. Rosette didn't have any contact with them since the start of the meeting in the building ARA Executive Conference Center - Washington D.C. Until now The Governments of United States is still investigating this case.

.

.

**ROEAS Continental Building - Rooftop**

She walked in the darkness carrying a long black box. After successfully climbed to the roof of the building, with a tight black pants and red shirt, she reached the end of the hall that leads to a middle-class motel. She opened the black box, and then she pulled out the contents, her favourite... a sniper riffle. That woman was preparing her weapon.

"Let's see what you got, babe..." she said as she kissed the barrel of the gun.

Then she start aiming, with the help of telescopic lens she aimed her weapon to one of the motel window, and set the distance. She saw an old woman of sixty years old who were enjoying dinner in the room. This woman smiled, found what she was looking for.

"Rosette Taylor ... I got you," she muttered, "You're not going to get away from Ada Wong."

Ada Wong, a mysterious woman, is being aimed her gun to Rosette Taylor.

"Old Granny, I admit you're pretty smart. Although you didn't notice my presence, but you've asked the girl named Helena to take care of you. Then you spread rumors about the antivirus sample, making me unable to move freely in that building. Unfortunately, your scenario hired a sniper and killed the driver, it was stupid," she spoke as she continued to set the distance," Maybe you've thought there is an intruder who preyed on the data in your bag? Wrong. _I never assigned to steal the data, but to kill you_, Rosette..."

Her hand was on the trigger.

"You should be thinking about retirement. No need to undergo something like this ..." she smiled.

Again she noticed Mrs. Rosette is still eating her dinner in peace, without realizing there is a danger that's after her life.

"Sweet dreams with your food. Rest in peace, Rosette ... "

Then she pulled the trigger, in a split second the bullet had penetrated the target which she headed.

.

Ada Wong immediately returned the weapon into the box, closed it, and then move away from the location. She came down with a grapple gun, mingle with the crowd people who are now noticed a noise like a shot... She walked calmly toward the car parked not far from there. A red sports brand new car and still shiny. She took the key from a small pocket on her belt, one moment later she already leave on location where Rosette Taylor's body was located. And after thirty minutes of driving, she stopped in a deserted street. Apparently she got a call from someone.

"Hello, yeah... It's me, Ada Wong," she said, "I've cleared Rosette Taylor, according to your request. Yes, I'm sure she's resting in peace. Don't worry. "

She seems to listen to the words of someone, "Oh, really? Thank you for your cooperation ... Other jobs? Hmm ... I'm listening. "

Ada Wong listen carefully, sometimes she sighs or nod.

"It would be fun, Sir. Good night." she hung up and closed her eyes. Drifting in silence, solitude, with the raging thoughts. All thought that only she knew.

She was silent for several seconds before finally opening her eyes and took something out from her pocket, it was a mini cheongsam keychain. She smiled knowingly.

"Leon... I wish I could tell you, but that's impossible," she muttered to herself as she continued to look at the gift from Leon two days ago, "I never thought, that night, I almost forgot my main goal for him. I should be able to hold my own feelings... "

.

.

**"Our relationship is ... Complicated, Leon ... But I always look forward to meeting with you again."**

She smiled, then began to resume its journey. She stepped on the gas pedal deeper, spurring her car to the maximum power. Ada Wong the lady in red, in a moment has disappeared into the night, without a trace and untraceable.

.

.

**+ + == [THE END] == + +**

* * *

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Yup yup yup, finally arrived in the epilogue. The end of the story Lady in RED. I was going to say MISSION COMPLETE!

Hopefully for my first fanfic of Leon x Ada, it didn't disappoint all readers, I will try to make more interesting story for the next (if there are any good ideas and appropriate time of course). I wish I could improve my english skills also, hahaha!

And I never forgot to say in every note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thanks to all who have read and review. Don't forget to share your review about this last chapter!

See you at the next Aeon story, or maybe another RE pairings. :)

**= Jitan88 =**


End file.
